blahblahblarevisefandomcom-20200214-history
Vukyy
Fire Release: Falling Flames Flowering WaterEdit An attack in which Lady Seo scatters flowers petals (blades) around her. 108 blades follow her will, it neutralises attacks and slays anything that comes into her range. Upon contact, these petals (blades) severely cut their target. The technique is both an offensive and defensive magic. It is one of Lady Seo's special abilities, which during the Magnanix, even Caladbolg struggled agains. However, the weakness of the ability is that the blades follow manipulated set of rules, which have a blind spot. To reach the blind spot, the opponent would have to be faster than the caster. In order to break the formation of blades completely, the caster of the ability has to be defeated As an Undead, he has increased strength, speed, endurance, accelerated healing, can siphon the life-force of people around him to accelerate his healing, negative magic (can be used to create armor, dark claw, etc.). Dark Claw "True Form": Nex uses the Dark Claw to clad himself in a suit of black armor.12 Tae-GyukEdit A striking technique originally used only by members of the Serpent Clan, it can be used by those who have a body structure similar to serpent, however for those people, overusing the technique comes at a great cost to the user's life span. There are 9 levels in Tae-Gyuk, Regis Nex achieved up to the 8th level, but did not try to reach the final level because of the cost to the user's life span. DeporeEdit A demon stone who is able to transform into different types of weapons. While fighting Caladbolg, Nex draws upon Depore's power in an effort to behead Caladbolg. At the same time, Depore is not indestructible, as seen when Nex's sword cracked after Caladbolg stopped Nex's "Depore Square" attack.13 "Dual Blades" - Depore's form is changed from one large blade to two smaller ones.14 "Down Time Square" - freezes the opponent temporarily. Nex is first seen using this technique on Caladbolg upon their encounter in the Banaan Clan Village.15 "Depore Square" - Depore's density is multiplied, thereby giving much more force and deadliness behind Depore's swing.16 Also first demonstrated (albeit unsuccessfully) on Caladbolg in the slaughter of the Baanan Clan Village. Misuse of the technique could result in Depore sustaining damage. .Caladbolg is the strongest magic stone. He can easily possess someone's body or completely take over someone's identity (Jae-Hoon). When Depore angers him, he had enough energy to make her bodily appearance begin to disappear. Caladbolg can control objects in his vinicity to attacks others. Caladbolg can implant demons within someone's body that slowly begin to eat the host from the inside out. Memory control: Whenever he begins to use this attack an emblem appears on his hand, then he uses the emblem to take control of a person's mind and allow him to tamper with that person. Creation of the Abyss Hexagon- Caladbolg created the hexagon in the past with six demon stones to keep Abyss from collapsing. He has complete control over the vinicinities within the Abyss, if he wishes he could destroy a whole territory within seconds. Caladbolg has power over the other demon stones so they cannot challenge him. In later raws, it would appear that he has also posses negative magic like his brother. The level of mastery is unknown, but from his appearance tryng to save siana, he manifests a black military uniform with a longcoat ending and his chest is riddled with medals hinting high rank, in contrast to Nex's royal cloak.